


The heat makes you fuzzy

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Sweat, manly man smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will can't help getting turned on when he catches glimpses of Hannibal ' s chest hair. He thinks of dirty fantasies in his head of running his fingers through it or pulling on it when he rides Hannibal. He's always had a fetish ; 9"</p><p>- purityofsin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heat makes you fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda ran away with it tbh. Hope you still enjoy, bb.

  
"Something wrong, Will?"

"Nothing’s wrong. It's hot in here, don't you think?"

"Yes. I'm afraid the air conditioning in the office is broken and the gentleman who sold the unit to me won't be in town until late tomorrow evening."

Will nodded as he entered the office and sat in his usual chair. He watched Hannibal's white dress shirt move over his back as he turned to retrieve the notes he had made in their last session.

Will swallowed as he noticed the slight damp patches that hid at his underarms, sighed at the sharp, pleasing curve his belt made just above his ass and shifted to sit properly as he came to sit across from him.

"You must forgive my less than formal appearance today, Will. I've had the window open all afternoon and I'm afraid it has done nothing for the humidity. I fear for some of the older books in my collection, they do not suffer heat well."

_Is that him? Is that smell coming off of him? It’s wonderful. I never smell that good when I sweat. I wonder if he’s got aftershave on or if that’s just his smell._

"Yeah, I bet."

"As we spoke last time...

_God, he’s even unbuttoned his shirt, rolled up his sleeves... Jesus don't tell me he's got chest hair._

Hannibal shifted to sit more comfortably as he explained something about Jack's method of analysis.

_Fuck._

_Fuck he does, there it is. S’alittle grey, too. Fuck. So hot so hot so...warm God I must-_

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem distant, are you here?"

_Just let me press against you, I bet you smell so good under that shirt right now all hot and bothered and-_

"Yeah. I'm here." Will did not lift his eyes from Hannibal's chest.

"Have you slept?"

_Let me sit in your lap and nuzzle into you. Your neck, your **chest**. I want to be all over you._

"No."

"Would you like to take a short nap, here?"

"Where?"

_Here, now, right here._

"Here, Will, on the couch."

_Yes, take me, let me, have me. Get my legs up on your shoulders and give me what I want. I need you to touch me._

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"I think perhaps today's session should be cut short."

"What? Why?" Will was shattered out of his reverie.

"I cannot concentrate in this heat, I am afraid. I am a little ashamed to admit that my mind has wandered elsewhere over the course of our conversation."

"Oh, yeah?" Will gave a cheeky smirk. "Where have you been wandering, doctor Lecter?"

"Hot weather has the power to remind us of our physical nature. It makes us so aware of our bodies, it is hard to hear or perceive much else and I find it most distracting."

"You don't seem distracted." Will commented with sharper eyes. "What's bothering you?"

Hannibal touched his own collar briefly and licked out over his bottom lip, perhaps arranging the best way to state his desire.

"Your usual aversion to eye-contact is causing an unwanted, physical reaction in me. Please, forgive me, Will, it is a huge _violation_ of our friendship and working proccess."

Will's mind buzzed with the notion that his lurid staring had been seen as "usual aversion" and had still managed to distract his doctor so powerfully.

Hannibal stood.

"I would appreciate it if you left before I say something we will both regret."

"Unbutton your shirt."

Hannibal did not move. His eyes were dark and almost lazy looking with the heat he'd endured all day.

"Will-"

"Do it."

Hannibal obliged.

Will was fascinated; his hands managed the buttons so elegantly.

He was also enchanted by the power Hannibal was giving him. He didn't think the doctor would take commands so easily but there he was.

The shirt was hanging loose now, pulled from Hannibal’s trousers and hanging freely over his arms and shoulders.

"Stroke a hand over your chest." Will sat back in his chair, unsure from where this suddenly powerful part of his persona had grown.

Hannibal did as he was told, watching Will unwavering as his fingers pushed through the hair there.

"That's good. Unbuckle your belt."

Hannibal did. Will noted the movement of his beautiful hands as he opened his belt with ease.

It hung out of the loops crudely. A pleasant curve graced Hannibal's lips and Will licked over his own top teeth as he saw a bulge appearing in Hannibal's trouser front.

"Unbutton them."

Hannibal did not hesitate.

"Put your hand in your pants and touch yourself."

Hannibal slid his hand into his trousers.

"How would you like me to touch myself, Will?" Hannibal asked.

Will spread his legs wide and tilted his head, noting the damp patches that were now very visible under Hannibal's arms. He breathed deep through his nose; the smell of Hannibal’s sweat was a heady aphrodisiac.

"Squeeze yourself. Then you can show me how you like it."

Will felt an insistent ache between his legs as Hannibal's lips pursed and his eyes shut slowly as he followed the command.

"Stroke your chest again. I like that."

Hannibal panted hotly, mouth parted as he tugged and stroked at his chest hair and pleasured himself for Will's delight.

"Is this what you were thinking of, Doctor Lecter?"

"Perhaps." His voice was tight and it made Will's cock twitch.

"Sit back down."

Hannibal sat, parting his legs and laying against the back of the chair.

"Keep touching yourself."

Hannibal obliged, watching Will, knowing exactly where they were going. He gripped and tugged at this chest. He was aroused by Will’s reaction.

“Yeah.” Will murmured. “That’s good.” He stroked a hand over his crotch, licking his lips as he enjoyed watching and being watched.

“You find my body appealing?”

“Yessss.” Will breathed, matching his own hand’s pace to Hannibal’s.

“What is it that you enjoy in particular?”

“You know already.” Will smirked. “Your chest is- so goddamn hot.” Will’s eyes rolled as he pressed his palm hard against where he ached most desperately. “Wanna touch it.”

Hannibal saw Will’s nipples harden through his shirt and felt he could return sentiment.

“Fuck.” Will gasped as he unzipped his trousers and slid his hand inside.

“Do you want to cum with me, Will?”

“Shut up.” He sat up a little, regaining control of himself. “Stroke your nipples; I wanna see how sensitive you are.”

Hannibal pressed his lips together and breathed deeply. He let his fingers caress his skin in all sorts of ways before circling his left nipple with his fingers, feeling it thicken and respond to the stimulation.

“Nnngh, doctor Lecter. Are you close?”

“Yes. I’ve been quite tense all through my sessions. I need to release that tension. This seems like a wonderful way to accomplish that, for both of us.”

“Yeah, I wanna watch you cum. Wanna watch you finish all over yourself.”

“Will.” Hannibal panted and gasped, clearly on the edge of orgasm. “Please, let me.”

“You want my permission?” The air was ripe with the smell of male exertion.

“Yes. Please.” The scent of sex clung to everything around them.

Hannibal groaned and pulled down his pants. Will was mesmerised by the sight of Hannibal’s stiff, fat cock being worked by those beautiful hands and that gorgeous body being presented to him.

“Cum. Do it.”

“Aaauh!” Hannibal moaned, mouth hanging open as he shot sticky loads of spunk up over his belly and across his own chest.

“Jesus Christ.” Will grunted as he, to, found release.

They both panted and swallowed for a few moments, gaining their breath.

“Well.” Hannibal spoke into the room as he plucked a few tissues from the box at his elbow.

“I- I don’t know how that happened.” Will explained.

“I certainly am not feeling as tense as I was, ten minutes ago.”

“Good. I’m glad that,” he swallowed and zipped up his fly, “I could help you out.”

“I think that’s the end of our session for today, Will.” Hannibal wiped his torso clean and pulled up his trousers.

“Alright.” Will stood, a little shaky. “I’ll just. I’ll see myself out.”

“Same time next week?”

“Same time next week.” Will agreed before all but running out the door to his car.

He noted the embarrassingly large wet stain in his khakis before wiping a hand over his face and driving away.


End file.
